


The Green Flash

by potionsmaster



Series: Death Wish [11]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Kaidan is Dead, M/M, Synthesis Ending, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: “Ever gazed upon the green flash, Mister Gibbs?”“I reckon I seen my fair share.  Happens on rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, the green flash shoots up into the sky.  Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain’t. And some say -”“- It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead.”~ Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End





	The Green Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardofHeartDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/gifts).



> I always wanted to do a Synthesis fic
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _[listen to this while reading](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WE8Rhmy8v0E) _

**_The Green Flash_** , by potionsmaster

 

Rating: T 

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

_“...all you have to do is take my hand…”_

 

Instead of Kaidan’s warm embrace, I fall headlong into a pit.

 

Instead of his arms around me, I feel the prickle of electricity coursing through my skin, searing it away until there’s nothing left but the synthetic skin, muscle, and bone weave that held the thin threads of my body together.

 

Instead of blissful ignorance, I am painfully aware of every nerve and synapse firing.  And that it will be for the last time.

 

Instead of his hand, I grasp nothing.

 

I try to hold onto the image of his smiling face in my mind, his whiskey brown eyes and how they crinkled in the corner as my heartbeat chases my pulse around my body, vision carving down to pinpoints like always before I pass out.  

 

But instead of black, there’s something else.  

 

Instead, there’s a green flash.

 

And then there is darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
